Palletized loads are typically wrapped in plastic stretch film prior to shipping to stabilize the load on the pallet and prevent product shifting off of the pallet during transport. By way of example, automated systems are known in which the palletized load is placed on a load platform that sits alongside a stretch film roll support mechanism (e.g., a support spindle) associated with a movable carriage. To wrap the palletized load the platform and palletized load are rotated causing film to be drawn off of the film roll while the stretch film roll support mechanism is also moved vertically up and down along a mast to cover the full vertical height of the palletized load. In another machine type, the palletized load remains stationary while the film roll support mechanism (e.g., mounted on a mast that extends downward from a rotatable overhead arm) travels around the load to cause film to be drawn off the film roll, while the film roll support mechanism simultaneously moves vertically up and down along the mast.
Such automated machines are commonly used to wrap large numbers of loads over time, and therefore film roll replacement is a task that operators regularly handle. Film roll replacement typically involves removing an empty roll core from the support spindle, loading an new stretch film roll onto the spindle and then threading the leading end of the film of the new film roll through a film stretch and/or feed roller system of the carriage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a carriage that facilitates the film threading operation.